inFAMOUS: Dark Reign
by SkyZeno
Summary: Evil Delsin has killed inocents, watched his brother die, killed Hank, and even destroyed everyone in the Akomish tribe. He returns to Seattle with a grin on his face and a redness in his eyes. He's an unstopable force, paired with Fetch and Eugene, they would take over the human race and lead the conduits to take over the world...or would they?
1. Intro

Intro:

BOOM.

BOOM.

BOOM.

"Alright, Alright, John jeez I get it." A man in a DUP uniform said as he opened the small door to Curden Cay, not seeing his partner but rather someone wearing a long trench coat, a black shirt, and black cargo shorts. Though his face culdnt be seen, what made him stand out was his glowing yellow eyes that pierced through the dark and stormy night. The guard pointed his gun up and the guys hands shot up.

"Whoa man no need to shoot!" The lighting eyed guy said loudy actually surprised. He had a sort of confident aura, not to mention a sarcastic one, and his voice was fairly normal, without any accent.

"Identify yourself." The DUP officer said keeping the gun pointed at him, the officer knew this guy had to be a conduit.

"Name's Zinex, I'm looking for directions to the nearest computer. I have no clue where I am." Zinex said honestly, hoping the man would believe him.

"I have orders to kill any conduit who tries to enter Curden Cay." The DUP officer said, turning the light on at the end of his gun. This revealed that the guy was about 17 or 19, had a strong cheekbone, and a confident grin on his face. The most bizzare part was that his shaggy hair matched his eyes color, this was definitely no conduithe had seen.

"Okay I have a lot of questions. What's Curden Cay?" The kid asked, obviously no longer afraid of the officers gun.

"You kidding right?" The officer asked, how could he not know of the most infamous conduit holding place. He was beginning to have just as many questions as this kid claimed to have. "How did you even get here kid? There are thoudands of troops out there guarding this place."

"I kinda...just teleported here about 2 minutes ago, didn't realize this was a military outpost." Zinex said glancing up but finding it hard to see in the dark, snowy enviornment. Then he turned back to th DUP agent "Why are you guys so armed? You expecting a break in?"

"Actually yes, you really don't know?" The guard asked looking into the kids glowing eyes, which made him a bit nervous. However, if his intuitions were right and he was a minion of Delsin, the kid would have already launched an attack along with Delsin and the other two. He had a strong feeling this kid wasn't an enemy. He lowered his weapon.

"Like I said man, 2 minutes ago is when I got here. Let's just say I've been out of service for quite a while." Zinex explained. The DUP agent opened the door a little wider, he had a plan.

"Alright kid, I'll believe you. You said you needed a computer? I'll take you to my room, and can you turn those glowing eyes off or something, the other guards wont take kindly to a conduit roaming free."

"I have sunglasses." The kid saidpullingout a pain of sunglasses and sliding them over his eyes, the glowing didn't show.

"Good, now follow me." The guard said bekoning him to follow. Zinex followed immediately being sure not to look at any of the other guards.

"Say, what's a conduit and why does it seem like a bad thing?" Zinex asked softly when he saw no other guards in earshot. The guard sighed as he opened a door to the inside of the facility and led Zinex inside. This kid was realy beginning to make the guard question this kids education level.

"A conduit is a person who has abnormal powers, they are officially called Bio-Terrorists but honestly most people in here aren't even a threat. I feel bad for them if I'm being truthful." The guard explained and Zinex nodded his head as they reached the guards very small room. It only had one bed shoved against wall, then a computer desk just a few feet away and a small dresser. Zinex's eyes jumped tothe computer and he bolted towards it quickly.

"Wow Windows 7, whats with the classics here unnamed guard?" Zinex asked with a laugh booting the computer up with only one hand touching the laptop. He hadn't even pressed a button. The guard quickly shut the door and turned the light on, the kid was already using the laptop browsing the internet.

"My names Mark." The guard said taking off his helmet and setting it to the side along with his gun. He then stood next to the kid ashe saw scrolling through page after page of information on sight after sight.

"Seattle, Delsin Rowe, Augustine, DUP, Curden Cay, interesting." Zinex said continuin to speed through pages, learning and reading all the information he could find on Google. "So basicaly this Delsin guy has multiple powers, you guys mobilized on Curden Cay to protect it, and that Delsin man is currently taking over Seattle?"

"Yeah, how did you-" Mark started to respond but Zinex looked back at the screen and the computer shut off.

"I read fast." He said looking back at Mark, at this point Mark was sure this Zinex was a conduit. Theres was no way a normal human could go from not knowing to learning that much in less than a minute. "He also said he would give conduits free reign to kill all they wanted.'

"Uh..." Mark said tensing up, this kid was beginning to scare him.

"Isn't that guy just an idiot?" Zinex asked. Mark seemed surprised, and that made the lighting haired kid grin. "Don't worry yourself Mark, that guy is pure evil but luckily you can see evil coming from a mile away."

Suddenly a huge burst of shaking rang through the whole facility. Zinex's smile dropped.

"Irony's a bitch." He grumbled then stood up.


	2. Chapter 2: Overcompensation

Chapter 1: Overcompensation

"Why do you say that ?" Mark asked in response to my irony comment, I couldn't believe that he didn't feel the power surge that had just occurred.

"Did you not just feel the Earth shake?" I asked him but he chuckled, obviously not worried about it at all.

"Don't worry about it, probably just Dan and Jacob playing around with their concrete powers." Mark explained. Mark struck me as the generic soldier type: big muscles, short black hair, perfect jawline, blue eyes, and about the age of 25. He had this confident attitude like he wasn't afraid of anything, however I did notice he was an extremely caring individual due to his immediate openness to trust me, and the large amount of photos on the wall.

"Hope you're right…" I muttered as I felt the surge of power disappear. I studied the wall of selfies that surround the wall the computer was up against. They all contained Mark with different people, some looked normal but others had crazy colored hair and eyes...just like me. Though one similarity I noticed between all of the ones I looked at was a thick layer of rock around their hands. "Who are all these people?"

"Conduits, or Bio-terrorists as we're supposed to say. Most of the DUP treats them as terrorists, but like I told you most of the people here aren't bad. All of these people I personally talk to and their good people; lawyers, teacher, doctors, and a lot of students." Mark explained, too looking on his wall of photos. I studied the pictures closer and saw a high amount of people who were teens.

"So many young people." I said in awe, maybe even a little horror. Mark nodded, he seemed to be feeling similar.

"Yeah...these kids all have been captured because they couldn't control their powers. They don't deserve to be here but because they showed power, they were brought in." Mark said, obviously feeling bad. I was starting to get a highly bad impression of the DUP.

"How come you guys have this place so guarded? I mean obviously because Delsin Rowe might come here to release the prisoners but this many people seems like overkill." I said glancing out of the small window to see tons of guards within miles of the place, not to mention the multitude of guards inside the place itself.

"Delsin isn't a normal conduit, he's insanely powerful. We've gotten word from our remaining troops in Seattle that he holds control over four different powers: smoke, neon, video, and now concrete. While he can't use all of them at once, he is still a huge threat. When he gets here, after he takes out the DUP troops in Seattle, we believe his plan is not only to bring the conduits to his side but to also absorb all of their powers and use them. With the amount of different powers in here, he would become almost unstoppable and the world would fall." Mark explained. I did a quick count of all the pictures the 25 year-old guard had on his wall and reached a total of 150...and that was merely the good ones he had talked to.

"How many conduits are in Curden Cay?" I asked, beginning to understand the gravity of this situation.

"I think it's about 362 conduits." Mark said then suddenly a huge blast lit the room up, a sword that was glowing a reddish-blue color and was literally glitching was stuck between Mark's feet. Snow began to fill the room from the now broken window.

"BOW AT MY FEET MORTALS!" A booming, god-like voice said. I quickly looked through the window hole to outside and saw a huge glowing humanoid with wings with about 20 angels and 20 demons surrounding him.

"What the hell is that?" I asked Mark who had also reached the window, he had a grim look on his face.

"That's Eugene, on of the escaped conduits. He's on Delsin's side, and the one who gave him the power over video." Mark explained as hundreds of guns rained fury on Eugene, but it seemed the angels were healing him with beams of energy. The demons however were taking a different approach and were dive bombing the soldiers using their own super dark red beams of energy. Eugene raised his hands and a gigantic beam of what I assumed to be video took down a part of the wall around Curden Cay. Then 30 blades formed around Eugene and shot all around, exploding on impact and killing quite a large number of DUP troops. One shot our way and I quickly raised a shield covering the window in yellow lightning, which dissipated with the explosion.

"You can control lighting?" Mark asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked quickly looking at his surprised face.

"You control lightning and decided to walk into a place where every soldier can use concrete. You see the problem right?" He asked and I paused for a second then thought of a good answer.

"Like I said, I appeared on your doorstep." I reminded him, leaving out the part on how I actually teleported here...probably would break his mind if I did try to explain. I looked back to Eugene and noticed him getting closer to the facility, I turned to Mark with an idea. "Do you have spare clothes?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked a little confused as I grabbed the helmet and tried it on. "Wait a minute, no. My uniform won't fit you. I've got way more muscle than you do, everything would hang off you."

"Thanks for the compliment, now take off the uniform I'll make it work. I'd rather not get shot by the DUP as I try to save all of your asses." I explained and he sighed, taking off the DUP armor and was left with only an undersuit that was completely black. I quickly changed into the armor, and realised it might hinder my movement just a bit but that was only a minor setback. "Alright stay here, pack your bags, and get two tickets to Seattle. I'll deal with Angel Man."

"Alright, you remember how we got here, just make a left-" He started to explain but I merely grinned.

"Of course I remember, but I got a better way." I said lunging out of the window into the snowy air. I was probably 70 feet in the air above the broken wall section was, not to mention where Eugene was making his approach. I forced a small amount of lightning into the lightning bolt ring on my right hand and a 4 and a half foot black sword appeared in my hand.

"YOU MORTALS ARE PUNY!" Eugene boomed through the facility, dramatic much? I glanced up at the sky when I was about 25 feet above the ground. I reached my hand out into the dark air and a huge bolt of lightning pierced the air, went through my body, then entered my sword as it touched the ground. The ground softened a little, just enough so I wouldn't break anything...I didn't have time to heal, even if I did heal fast. I quickly pulled lightning from the sword making it return to its ring form then picked up a sniper from a fallen DUP soldier and looked through the scope at Eugene. I couldn't quite seem a face, only glowing eyes, which made him even more mysterious. I ran quickly at the opening in the wall and did what I do best.

"Hey Eugene you're pretty big, what are you compensating form?" I asked loudly with a laugh which definitely got his attention and not in the good way.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME MORTAL, YOU WILL DIE!" He boomed charging a beam of video then firing it at me. I quickly slid out of the way, though inhibited by the armor's size I still didn't get hit. His body seemed slightly surprised, but he quickly delegated the task of trying to murder me to his demons. "KILL HIM MY DEMONS!"

"Demons? Really?" I asked as five demons swooped down. I raised my sniper and managed to take out two of them before they even got to me. One flew behind me and hit me with a beam of video than flung me forward onto the ground. I rolled quickly over and shot one of the demons in the head. "Ha no scope."

"You will learn the power of He Who Dwells mortal!" One of the demons hissed firing another beam at me but i quickly jumped up and shot a bullets through its head, making it disappeared.

"I thought it was the power of the dark side?" I said to the last demon who scratched at me but only scraped the armor, I vaulted back and took aim at the demon and clicked the trigger but of course I had no ammo remaining. I threw the gun aside and jumped at the demon, slamming my fist in its face with my above average strength. The demon hissed then exploded, sending me flying in the air onto the top of the wall near Eugene, I stood up and looked at him with a grin on my face as my helmet was now gone. "Hi, how are you?"

"You do not seem like a DUP soldier!" He boomed and I was beginning to think that was the only way he could talk. I jumped up and summoned my sword, slicing his armor and making a sickening cut.

"Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner!" I laughed as I landed on the other side of the broken wall section. He fired another beam at me but I jumped over it and landed on his hand then pierced downwards, making the beam stop as he smacked me away, the angels healing the cuts I had made. "Your angels can only save you so much."

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN ANNOYANCE TO ME!" He boomed as 30 blades formed around him and flew towards me, I threw my hands out and formed a wall of lightning. All the blades exploded on the wall and while it took a lot of effort to hold together, I managed to do it.

"Call me an annoyance? I will be your death!" I yelled just as dramatically as him, it was so contagious. I flung my hand out and a bolt of lightning ripped towards him and slammed him in the chest, pushing him back. I noticed the lightning spark around his body, as that was one of the more powerful lightning bolts I could form, but it sure did take a lot of power. "How's that for an annoyance?"

"Your a conduit? Join us, we can free you of this DUP oppression!" He boomed in a voice of sincerity. I paused for a second, studying the situation. I noticed the angels flying around him, alternating beams of light which definitely healed them. I saw troops coming in from afar, trying to make it here before Eugene did serious damage. I also saw that his supply of demons had run out and after about two seconds I had a plan.

"Normally I'd always side on the conduits side, but you. You and Delsin are not for the people, you are just as destructive for the life on this planet as Augustine was. I would never join you, or that assclown you call a leader. Screw you Eugene, see you in Seattle." I laughed then pushed my hand into the sky and pulled multiple lightning bolts from the sky straight into his angels which didn't use that much power, since the lightning was already in the air. However the effect I was going for wasn't to attack Eugene but scare him off by killing his healing source. The I pointed my sword in the air and a lightning bolt slammed into it, causing a loud boom. This set Eugene on the edge and his giant wings batted him into the sky, and he flew off for what I assumed was Seattle.

"Hands up, don't make this difficult on yourself." I heard a familiar voice say behind me, I turned to see Mark holding a gun at me. Other DUP troops had too gathered around me with their weapons up.

"What should we do with this Bio Terrorist?" One of the men asked as I put my hands up with a slight grin on my face.

"I'll take him in, throw him in a cell." Mark said quickly winking at me, man was a genius I couldn't lie. He walked up to me and gestured for me to put my hands out, then concrete formed around my hands, locking them in place.


	3. Chapter 3: Get Pacific

Chapter 3: Get Pacific

"My man you really are a genius." I said grinning broadly as we passed the cells of conduits. Many were asleep, though some were glaring past bars at nothing in particular. I glanced down at the concrete that surrounded my hands, and felt the weight of it. "What's with the oversized handcuffs?"

"They're to block you from using your powers. Apparently when conduits don't have access to their hands, it prevents them from using their powers." Mark explained with a whisper, probably not trying to wake the conduits. I looked into the cells as we walked to a location Mark refused to tell me, and I mostly saw teens. While most were asleep, the ones that were awake gave me many different impressions. Some glared at me, some looked at me curiously, others looked at me in pain...pure pain.

"Mark, what do they do to conduits here?" I asked him quickly as the amount of people with pure pain in their eyes increased as we walked down this dimly lit hallway. Mark paused for a moment and gulped.

"I'm not exactly supposed to know this, nor talk about it, but they...experiment on people here. Augustine, for some reason, wanted conduits to be trained to kill. She wanted to replicate their powers as well...its horrible I wish-" He said, getting quite emotional. I could see the tears welling in his eyes, it was clear he hated working here. He sure hated treating the conduits like this, but then...why did he continue to remain here?

"Mark…?" A small voice spoke from inside one of the cells. It was the voice of a girl who was clearly in pain. Mark immediately stopped our movement and he nearly bolted to the cell.

"Cecilia?" He asked into the darkness, care filling his voice. After a few seconds I saw a girl slowly out from the darkness. She was an extremely pale 17 year old girl, who looked remarkably like Mark. One could see that she had been abused quite a lot; with caked blood around her nose and bruises covering her body...I could clearly tell she was losing blood at an alarming rate. However, much like myself, she had the concrete handcuffs around her hands which they believed could stop conduit powers...idiots. "What did they do to you?"

"They...punished me. I tried...to escape." The girl replied, extremely weak sounding. She crawled closer to the bars and looked up to Mark, her dazzling blue eyes almost pleading to him for something. "Brother...please...I know you...you want to save all of them...but…"

"Sis I would but the gate is made of stronger materials than I can break." He said urgently, he frantically wanted to save her but he just didn't have the tools. It was time to do my duty to help. I scanned the cage that held her inside and noticed no key or hole or anything physical to unlock.

"Mark can you take this concrete handcuff off?" I asked quickly and both of them looked at me. Cecilia seemed confused, most likely not noticing my existence before. Mark immediately put his hands on the concrete and ripped it off, to which I was thankful...those concrete handcuffs weren't exactly the most comfortable.

"What are you going to do?" Mark asked quickly, he was obviously distressed and I truly felt bad for him. I had lost too many people through my life and there was no way I was going to let Mark go through that too. I walked to the bars and began to feel around them, looking for some sort of electrical locking system.

"I'm looking for anything electrical that I can use to open the bars, but it seems that there's nothing locking it. Which obviously doesn't seems possible, they probably use concrete to lock it." I said taking a step back and looking over every piece of the bars. Mark, in frustration, slammed a fist of rock into the bars and the bars didn't even shudder...let's just say that didn't make Mark very happy.

"C'mon Alexander! She's going to die in there!" He said loudly, and he wasn't wrong. I could tell by looking at her injuries that death was imminent if I didn't get in there in time. I decided there was only one option at this point.

"Fine then, screw silent." I muttered summoning my sword to my hand. I then grabbed it with two hands and stood in a baseball pose. Then, with all my might, I swung and boy did I hit a homerun. A loud ripping sound could be heard as my sword cut through, and shattered, five of the 15 bars on Cecilia's cell. Even with my enhanced durability, and healing factor, the shear vibrations going through the sword were so powerful that every single bone in my right hand shattered. I dropped my sword quickly in a yell of pain, and then the noise strengthened which was so loud all I could hear was a ringing noise.

Mark yelled something to me, but I was currently purely deaf and probably bleeding from the ears. I tried to read his lips but he was yelling so it was extremely hard to make out what he was trying to convey, that is until I turned to the hallway. Coming into the hallway were five DUP guards pointing guns at us and shouting as well, luckily I could hear their stupid threats. I threw up a lightning wall quickly then dove inside the cage and grabbed Cecilia's arms with my left hand. I closed my eyes and shut the world out, which was surprisingly easy being deaf. I focused my mind solely on healing the teen in front of me as she was fading from life. Power surged out of me as I pushed her cells to heal her body faster, to defeat the injuries faster and it worked. As I opened my eyes, I saw her cuts, bruises and her considerable paleness fading back to a more normal color.

"Thank you." I heard her whisper to me as the entire world came back to me with a roar. A loud explosion took my lightning wall down, and blackened the metal in the hallway. Caged conduits yelled, DUP soldiers shouted commands, and Mark had picked up an assault rifle and was shooting soldiers from behind the bars.

"You won't let anything stand in your way will you?" I asked Mark with a laugh.

"I will do anything to protect my sister." He said seriously the firing a few shots, bringing down two of the 10 DUP soldiers attacking us. He then grinned softly. "Plus those assholes deserved it, they hated conduits."

"Water…" Cecilia muttered weakly. I quickly turned my gaze back to her and frantically searched around for any kind of faucet.

"Sorry I'm looking." I said reassuringly as another explosion boomed right outside the cell, causing the whole area to shake and water to burst from little seams in the metal...how convenient. I quickly grabbed a bucket and filled a little bit, since it was more of a mist spray, and brought it to Cecilia.

"No...water…" She said sitting up and holding her concrete handcuffs up. I facepalmed.

"Oh yeah, that water." I said instinctively trying to pick up my sword with my right hand. A sharp pain filled my hand and I cursed loudly, waiting a few seconds, then grabbed it with my left hand. I raised the sword up then slammed the hilt of it into the concrete and it cracked a little.

"C'mon Alex curry! I can't hold them off for much longer!" Mark yelled as a spray of bullets slammed into the walls edge. I slammed the rock again and it cracked even more, then one more strike rendered the concrete dust. It was at that moment all hell broke loose.

"AHHHHH!" Cecilia screamed as all the water in the immediate area rushed towards Cecelia, which meant I was caught in the storm as well. The rush of water slammed me from every side, like bullets hitting my skin. After a few seconds the hellish rush of water stopped and I was finally able to catch my breath, even though I was dripping wet. I looked to Cecilia and saw that she was completely unconscious...wonderful.

"Hand's up Bio-Terrorists!" One of the masked soldiers yelled as two other soldiers ran next to the yelling man. I took one last glance at Cecilia and hoped she would pull some sort of crazy stunt but nothing came. Then I looked to Mark who had dropped his weapon and put his hands up, I however was not about to surrender. I always keep fighting.

"Alright assclowns...I'll put my hands up." I said with a grin, then did the most generic thing possibly thing possible and blasted them with an arc of yellow lightning, but of course I hadn't exactly thought it through all the way. While I was able to fry the two soldier not guarded by concrete, I hadn't thought about the fact that the soldier who had told us to surrender was completely covered in concrete. He fired two shots immediately at me, which caught me in the left arm.

"Alex!" Mark yelled, but didn't move. I gritted my teeth in irritation, that was now two arms temporarily disabled.

"Don't any of move!" The soldier yelled at us then raised his left hand and concrete encased Mark's hands. Before he could do it to me however, a large rumbling noise filled the area accompanied by vibrations all around us.

"What was that!" The soldier shouted accusingly at me but I was just as confused as he was.

"I have no-" I started to say until a huge wall of water slammed through the ceiling and cut right into the ground, making the soldier fall right out of our sights. I spun to Cecilia, whose eyes were open but were very weak looking. I then turned to Mark and even he seemed surprised.

"Cecilia how did you do that?" Mark asked in awe. Cecilia smiled weakly and a jet of water broke the rock handcuffs that restricted Mark.

"I'm a little more powerful than you thought I w-was…" She tried to explain, but she promptly collapsed into sleep. I looked to Mark quickly, who was catching his breath. I gave him a quick smile.

"Well looks like you're carrying her to Seattle cause I sure as hell won't be able to for the next few minutes. Mark laughed as I picked up my sword with nearly healed right hand and formed it back into a ring. This was going to be quite an adventure


End file.
